Damon's Lovely Day With Katherine
by VD.Damon's.Girl
Summary: Stefan and Elena leave Damon to keep an eye on Katherine while they search for more information on how to defend Klaus. However, Damon and Katherine have slight…difficulties while attempting to get along for a day.


Summary: Stefan and Elena leave Damon to keep an eye on Katherine while they search for more information on how to defend Klaus. However, Damon and Katherine have slight…difficulties while attempting to get along for a day.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, or The Notebook and if you recognize anything else, it's probably not mine either.

AN: This just popped up in my head suddenly, and I just had to write it! This will be my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, hope you enjoy.

3 Bex

_Just four more hours,_ Damon told himself. _Just four more hours, then Stefan and Elena will be back, and the bitch will be occupied._

"Damonnnnnnnnn" a voice called seductively. _Speak of the devil…_ Damon thought. Katherine walked into sight, looked disturbing like Elena, with her hair straightened, and wearing clothes that obviously weren't from her more risqué wardrobe. "I'm bored Damon, entertain me" she smiled provocatively.

"Entertain you? This isn't 1864, Katherine. I'm not here to fulfill your every need. Go read a book or something, or practice being Elena," he retorted, not even glancing up from his copy of _Call of the Wild_.

"But I'm already so good at imitating your little doppelganger, aren't I?" she mused.

"Go away Katherine." His patience was growing thin. It was almost impossible to believe that he had once loved this woman, the same woman whom he could barely stand to near.

"Not until you do something exciting. Didn't you hear me, I'm bored, Damon. I can think of plenty of things we could do right now…" the flirtatious smile that Damon had grown to hate reappeared on her face.

"Can't you take a hint?" he snapped at her, "What will it take for you to go away? Do I have to tell you a joke? Dance? Sing? Tell you a story?" His cold blue eyes darkened with annoyance and anger.

"Hmm, a song sounds good," she practically purred.

"How about…Twinkle twinkle little slut, name one guy you haven't fucked," he mockingly sang.

A pout appeared on Katherine's face. "That wasn't very nice Damon, and I think you can be more creative than that."

"Oh, then I'll try again. Twinkle twinkle little whore, get your ass right out the door" he revised.

The pout remained. "Better, but I'm still not seeing creativity," she goaded him.

"Really?" he replied sarcastically, "I aim to please. How about…Twinkle twinkle little witch, let's leave your body in a ditch? Sei contento ora?" His irritation caused him to slip into Italian, an annoying habit of his.

"God Damon," she sighed, "You're no fun. Look at you, getting all worked up. You need a drink"

She began to walk towards Damon's collection of prized wines and liquors.

"Katherine, don't touch my wine," he called after her in a warning tone.

As she reached for a bottle of one of his oldest wines, he was there blocking her in an instant, thanks to his vampiric speed. She sulked, knowing that Damon wouldn't allow her to touch any of his precious booze. "Well at least come to the Grill with me," she attempted to compromise.

"No." he gave a simple one word answer.

She sighed. "Well I guess no one will be there to stop me from making bad decisions," she faked a sad expression, "I wonder of Matt's working tonight…"

She was cut off by a forced "Fine," from Damon. He looked like he was going to his funeral, which he ironically had attended, as they prepared to leave.

"Don't pout Damon," she teased, "It's really not attractive on you."

_Two hours later…_

"Another!" Damon yelled drunkenly as he slammed yet another empty shot glass down. He had drank at least 20 shots by now, not to mention a couple beers earlier, and was totally wasted. Katherine was in a similar situation, but had somehow managed to remain ahead of Damon, with closer to 25 shots.

"Damonnnn," she had a slight slur to her speech, "Stefan and the doppelganger are gonna be back soon, and we weren't supposed to leave the boarding house, remember?"

Some rational thought had been preserved in the wasted Damon, and he began to make motions to leave, slamming a large amount of 20 dollar bills down to cover their costs. They were well on their way out the door when they ran into Bonnie, literally.

Damon managed to catch her after knocking her off balance, but received just a glare in return.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she demanded, "And why is _she_ her too?" Bonnie directly a fiercer glare towards Katherine, who in her drunken state, simply stuck out her tongue t retaliate.

"Itsa Saturday night Bonnie," Damon slurred, "were partying!" She rolled her eyes at Damon's blatant drunkenness. However, she was taken by surprise when Damon picked her up, and squeezed her in a huge hug. "Bye bye Judgey!" he called, running away with Katherine trailing after him.

Bonnie shook her head, not even attempting to understand Damon's odd drunken behavior.

When they got back to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena still weren't back, and a text from Stefan on Damon's phone informed him that they would be back an hour or two late. In drunken anger, and earlier resentment of being stuck with Katherine, Damon _might_ have taken a small trip to Stefan's room with Katherine…and it might have involved spray paint…but that's not important right now.

Seeing the text, Katherine exclaimed, "Let's watch a movie!"

"Whatever," Damon replied, the beginning signs of an impending hangover already beginning to show. "Let's watch…."

"Oh, no," Katherine interrupted. "I'm picking it!" she yelled out. Damon put his hands up in sign of surrender.

"We're watching The Notebook." She announced.

"Stai scherzando?" he muttered to himself.

_Around the middle of the movie_

"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late" Allie's character asked

" I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year." Noah's character revealed in return.

" You wrote me?" she asked, surprised.

" Yes… it wasn't over, it still isn't over _[kisses Allie]__" _

_Katherine looked over to Damon, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes._

_ "Are you ok Damon?" she asked cautiously. _

_He sniffled and said in return, "She waited for him so long, but she never got the letters, and it's so sad!" He began crying louder obviously distressed._

_ "Shhh," she attempted to comfort the drunken Damon, her motherly instinct taking over. _

_Her eyes began droop, as did his, and within moments, they were fast asleep on the couch, the movie forgotten._

Arriving back at the boarding house, Stefan was surprised by an unexpected sight. He nudged Elena, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Damon and Katherine were snuggled together on the couch, with the credits for the Notebook playing in the background. Elena and Stefan both looked at each other and grinned.

"I'm thinking photos and blackmail?" Elena grinned mischievously.

"My thoughts exactly," Stefan smiled in return.

_I thought they would at least trash part of the house_, he thought. That is, until he reached his room. Stefan stared at the destroyed mess that once was his room. _Stefan killed Bambi_, was spray painted in neon pink. A more feminine print read _Edward Cullen Wannabee!_

"Elena, can you forward me those pictures?" he growled. He would have his revenge…

AN: Well that turned out being longer than I thought it would be, but I thought it turned out pretty well. Please _review_ and let me know what you thought! I wish this would have happened in the show… I planned on this being a one-shot, but _review_ if you think I should continue it!

Italian: Sei contento ora: Are you happy now?

Stai scherzando: Are you kidding me?

I used Google translator, so sorry if it's not exact.

See you later!

3 Bex


End file.
